Garden of Friendship
by FizzSummers
Summary: Fluttershy and Discord have gotten very close but does their relationship go beyond friendship? A beautiful garden will help them figure that out. Fluffiness and mild clop.


**Garden of Friendship**

"Oh Fluttershy I've finished my garden," Discord said, gesturing to a small patch of baby blue flowers before him. The pegasus turned away from her own little garden to observe his. It brought a smile to her face, she had been worried that Discord would make his garden chaotic and maybe even dangerous. Instead it was just safe little patch on the ground. Although the flowers themselves were very pretty and would easily stand out. "You did great with your garden, Discord. I'm so proud." she said with a giggle.

His eyes narrowed slightly, "hmmm it doesn't really seem like I've dazzled you." He told her. "You know I can do so much better but I thought you would like the simple beauty."

"Discord it's fine I like simple things." Fluttershy said softly. "I wouldn't want you to do anything crazy." A smile came to Discord's face and he moved next to the pegasus, placing an arm around her.

"Nonsense Fluttershy, I want to make those cute pony eyes of yours light up with appreciation. Remember we're friends." He pressed her closer to him and her body filled with warmth. She couldn't help but nuzzle against him, although she felt herself blushing. There friendship blossoms more and more each day, it seemed every small moment with him brought the pegasus happiness.

"Okay Discord, make the best garden you can make," she says, "but no chaos Mister."

"Fluttershy, I would never." Discord replied innocently. "Now close your eyes until I say open." He gave her a pat on the head before pulling away, ready to put his magic to work. A warm smile bright on her face, the pegasus closed her eyes. For several minutes the only sound was some strange rustling. However it had seemed longer, Fluttershy had begun taping her foot in impatience and struggled to keep her eyes closed.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." he would finally say. Without hesitation the pegasus's eyes flew open. Once she saw what Discord had managed to do in such a small amount of time she let out a loud squeal. In front of her, was more than just a garden. It was more like a large house completely covered in flowers. Countless beautiful flowers, all magnificent shades of pink, blue and yellow. Butterflies flew around in all directions, making it seem even more alive.

"D-discord it's beautiful." said Fluttershy, gaping. "How did you do it?"

"Now Fluttershy you know just how great my abilities are," he replied, "now go on inside, there's even more to admire." He waved his hand urging her through the opening of the flower house. Beaming, the pegasus began to make her way to it but then a thought occurred to her. She paused.

"What's wrong now?" asked Discord, his head tilted in confusion.

"Are you sure there's nothing scary in there?"

He sighed. "After all this time you still don't fully trust me."

"I do but I know you still like to play tricks."

"I promise there's nothing scary." He tells her, "now let's go in together."

With him right next to her, she walked in. The smell of flowers became very strong, it was almost intoxicating. The inside of Discord's floral structure was even more beautiful than the outside. Everywhere on the ground inside, flowers grew. Some big, some small. Being inside made the pegasus feel very peaceful, relaxed but most of all she felt strong happiness. Indescribable happiness that she had never felt before.

"So what do you think?" Discord asked, a bright smile on his face.

"Oh it's so wonderful Discord!" Fluttershy exclaimed, nearly jumping up and down. "It's beautiful! Fantastic! Romantic!" Suddenly a deep blush devastated her, calling his gesture romantic was going too far. But it had just slipped out.

Discord himself was blushing as well, "always the sweet one, Fluttershy."

"I-I didn't mean romantic as in you and me." the pegasus said nervously. "I meant two people who, you know, are in love would enjoy being here."

He thought for a moment, "well don't friends _love _each other." he said, as if the word was difficult to say.

"Well, yeah but it's different." She said. "Friends don't...kiss or anything."

"I suppose you're right." Discord said, leaning down so they were face to face. "Have you ever kissed anypony Fluttershy?" The pony felt her face go hot at his question. She couldn't believe he was interested in such personal and intimate things.

"Um, no, not really," She answered, practically stammering.

"Well, me either." he told her and then looked away in embarrassment.

"Discord it's nothing to be ashamed of." Fluttershy said, seeing his reaction. "You're only supposed to kiss when you're ready and find that special somepony." Just then a pink butterfly flew between them and she smiled.

Letting out a deep exhale, Discord looked both ways before leaning closer. It was as if he were worried someone might be listening. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked in a whisper.

"Of course Discord."

"Promise you won't tell a soul?"

"Cross my heart."

"I used to kind of like Princess Celestia." He mumbled and quickly turned his head away.

His secret was surprising but Fluttershy giggled. "That's sort of cute, Discord. But why don't you like her anymore?"

"Because I realized we're just not meant to be." he replied. "And there's somepony else who has my heart now."

"Oh? Who?" Fluttershy said curiously.

Before answering he picked a flower from the ground and placed it carefully in her mane. The pegasus felt a chill go throughout her body. It was not an unpleasant chill, it was something else. "Who Discord?" she asked him once again.

"You." He said, his voice loud. A big part of her had been expecting this answer but still her eyes widened in disbelief. Discord was in love with her. She held love for him as well but she did not know if that love went beyond friendship.

"Discord... I don't know what to say..." she whispered.

"It's just every moment I spend with you I always feel so happy," he said, "causing all the chaos in the world has never made me feel this way."

"You make me happy, too. We always have so much fun together."

"But you don't think of me as anything more than a friend?"

"No it's not that. When you touch me it feels like there's butterflies in my tummy and it was never like that before." She said, looking down. "But I just don't know."

"How about a kiss then?" Discord asked, blushing once again. "I'm sure it can help you decide how you feel."

Fluttershy thought for a moment, "o-okay we can try it."

Discord blessed her with a smile before leaning in slowly. Their eyes closed and the pegasus soon felt him kissing her. At first it felt strange and foreign to her the way his tongue explored the inside of her muzzle. But soon her passion was ignited and she was kissing him back hungrily. Her love was much more than friendship and now she realized it. She loved him, she loved Discord.

Their mouths locked together Discord wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. With the pony on top of him, he carefully fell back onto the flowers. Fluttershy pulled away with a gasp, "oh Discord I do love you."

"I love you, too." He said, the paw of his right arm running along her back. Holding onto her once again, he rolled over so that she was beneath him. She instantly became nervous once again, there was only so much passion she could handle.

"Don't be scared Fluttershy." Discord said in a comforting voice when he felt her body shaking. "This is only natural."

"But I've never done anything like this before."

"Neither have I, but I've seen it done before." Discord tells her. He gave her an assuring smile before moving down. She soon felt his tongue dragging across her soft body, her body exploded with pleasurable sensations that caused her to tremble. She wanted more and knew that he would give it to her.

For a moment he stopped just as he was about to move between her hind legs, "Fluttershy you're so beautiful." he whispered softly.

"T-thank you."

"I'm only saying the truth." he says then presses his muzzle to her craving sex.

Instantly a gasp escaped the young pegasus. She felt her body going rigid as his long tongue eased into her, her young body wasn't used to such feeling but she liked it. Slowly, Fluttershy rocked against his muzzle. "Oh Discord..." she whimpered. His tongue explored her insides even more, every part of the sensitive flesh feeling him.

Suddenly he pulled away, moving up so she could see his escaped, hard and throbbing member. "I need to be inside you, Fluttershy." Discord said and she nodded.

"I want you, Discord." she said. His lust great, he seized her legs and pulled her to him. Slowly he eased himself inside of her, he gasped slightly at the feeling of her tightness constricting him. The pegasus whimpered at the invasion that felt painful, but it was a wonderful sort of pain. He rocked very gently inside of her first, wanting her to adapt to him inside her.

When his pace increased, loud moans began to escape the pony. His name was being said over and over again, she soon begged him to go faster...and harder. "Oh Discord! I love you!" She cried as he thrust into her, satisfying her craving body. So easily they reached their breaking point, her cries and his groans became louder.

With a final thrust he unleashed inside her, his essence filling and warming her insides. Her own climax was reached, she almost screamed. Breathing heavily Discord fell down beside her in the flowers. "I love you, too" he said through his breathing. He pulled the worn pegasus on top of him, she nuzzled against him lovingly. Fluttershy loved the sound of his beating heart, it beat for her and she knew it. Just as her's beat for him. He was now her everything.

Before closing her eyes, she watched the many butterflies that flew around them. It almost seemed like they were dancing.


End file.
